


Ask Me

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, background sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack and Race talk the night the Strike started and there's still some things that Jack doesn't know about his Second.





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon A Time.

Jack cautiously approached his second, who was leaning against the first brick arch of the Brooklyn Bridge, looking across it for something that only he knew was there.

“Hey,” Jack’s voice was soft as he greeted the blonde, not wanting to startle him.

“Hey,” Race replied, eyes not moving.

“I wanted to talk to you and Albert gave you away.” Jack came to stand next to him, both of them laughing lightly.

“Albie can’t really keep a secret.” Race rolled his eyes playfully.

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you first about the strike.” Jack went right to the point. He should have talked to his second-in-command, should have gotten his input before rallying everyone.

“You know I’ll support you, no matter what.” Race replied, looking over at the older boy, “Unless I think it’s really dumb. Then, I’ll tell you.”

“Thank goodness I haven’t hit ‘really dumb’ yet.” Jack chuckled.

Race was silent for a minute before he turned to fully face Jack, “Ask me.”

“Ask you what?” Jack’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Ask me to go to Brooklyn,” Race’s face was determined, “Ask me to talk to Spot.”

“Race -” Jack tried to get a word in.

“I know you struck out with him.” Race cut him off, “I can get him to help. He would do it if I asked.”

“Which is why I’m not asking you.” Jack replied, “I don’t want to use you like that. And I know that you would hate me if I did try to use you. Not to mention Spot would never forgive me and would possibly never let you leave Brooklyn again.”

Race gave him a calculating look and was silent for a moment before saying, “Thank you.”

“Do you miss it?” Jack asked after a moment, leaning opposite of Race and gesturing to the other side of the bridge.

Race shrugged in response, “It’s not like I don’t see it every day.”

Jack narrowed his eyes as he analyzed Race’s response, “But you miss sleeping there.”

It wasn’t a question. Race was silent again before speaking, “It’s different there. Not a bad different. Mostly I miss Spot.”

“You two are close.” Jack nodded, having been on the receiving end of many threats of bodily harm should anything happen to Race.

“He’s always been there.” Race replied, eyes focused on Brooklyn. The two were silent for a moment before Race pushed himself off the brick, “Come on, we have a strike to plan.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to get anything else tonight, he followed his second’s lead.


End file.
